The present invention relates to gardening equipment, more particularly, to a seedling raising device, a method of making the same and a method of using the same to as a convenient means for planting linear rows of plurality of seeds within a garden.
Normally, in home gardening or small-scale farming, plant seed are individually placed directly into the ground along relatively linear furrows. This labor extensive effort may lead to various undesirable effects, such as, back strain, boredom, and alike. Therefore a new means for planting seeds along relatively linear furrows which overcomes many of the these unwanted effects is desirable.
A wide variety of gardening devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of gardening devices, for example, the mat with seed and method of producing same disclosed by Taniguschi et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,785; the light weight seeding sheet disclosed by Ecer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,010; the vegetation mat disclosed by Sakate et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,123; the method for producing and packing simple seedbed with seeds disclosed by Saito in U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,732; and the seeding raising sheet, method of manufacturing same, seeling raising method, culturing method, and transplanter disclosed by Otake et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,674.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a seedling raising device having an elongated biodegradable paper strip, a plurality of distance markers, an adhesive layer, a plurality of seeds, a fertilizer, a plurality of stakes, and a sticker sheet in which the paper strip, plurality of distance markers, adhesive layer, plurality of seeds, and fertilizer are interconnected together. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to form a convenient means for planting linear rows of plurality of seeds within a garden. The above-described patents make no provision for a seedling raising device having an elongated biodegradable paper strip, a plurality of distance markers, an adhesive layer, a plurality of seeds, a fertilizer, a plurality of stakes, and a sticker sheet in which the paper strip, plurality of distance markers, adhesive layer, plurality of seeds, and fertilizer are interconnected together.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved seedling raising device having an elongated biodegradable paper strip, a plurality of distance markers, an adhesive layer, a plurality of seeds, a fertilizer, a plurality of stakes, and a sticker sheet in which the paper strip, plurality of distance markers, adhesive layer, plurality of seeds, and fertilizer are interconnected together. In this respect, the seedling raising device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient means for planting linear rows of plurality of seeds within a garden.
The present device, method of making and method of using, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a unique seedling raising device and associated methods. The device includes an elongated biodegradable paper strip, a plurality of distance markers, an adhesive layer, a plurality of seeds, a fertilizer, a plurality of stakes, and a sticker sheet. The paper strip, plurality of distance markers, adhesive layer, plurality of seeds, and fertilizer are interconnected together to form a linear means for planting the plurality of seeds within a furrow of a garden. The sticker sheet contains a plurality of labels which are removable and attachable onto the stakes. The method of making includes the steps of embossing, mounting, printing, slicing, spraying, sprinkling, and trimming. The method of making includes the steps of cutting, burying, hoeing, obtaining, placing, and stretching.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type seedling raising devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved seedling raising device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved seedling raising device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an biodegradable paper strip having embossed distance markers and an adhesive layer, with seeds and fertilizer attached to the adhesive layer, along with stakes and a sheet of labeling stickers.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved seedling raising device that has all the advantages of the prior art seedling raising device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved seedling raising device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved seedling raising device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new seedling raising device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a seedling raising device having an elongated biodegradable paper strip, a plurality of distance markers, an adhesive layer, a plurality of seeds, a fertilizer, a plurality of stakes, and a sticker sheet in which the paper strip, plurality of distance markers, adhesive layer, plurality of seeds, and fertilizer are interconnected together. This combination of elements makes it possible to form a convenient means for planting linear rows of plurality of seeds within a garden.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of making the same comprising the steps of embossing, mounting, printing, slicing, spraying, sprinkling, and trimming.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprising the steps of cutting, burying, hoeing, obtaining, placing, and stretching.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and description matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.